The present disclosure relates to a conduit assembly, and more particularly to a rigid conduit assembly having a manipulative adaptor.
Conduit assemblies are typically used to flow any variety of fluids between two components. Some assemblies are at least in-part flexible and others are rigid, but both must be capable of maintaining a seal to prevent leakage. In some applications, flexible conduit assemblies may be applied and may further utilize a braided flexible tubing with many sealing interfaces. In other applications, a rigid conduit assembly and/or a combination of rigid and flexible conduits are preferred. One such rigid conduit assembly application may be utilized in numerous areas of a gas turbine engine. Unfortunately, such areas are often known to have limited space and complex packaging with an abundance of surrounding hardware thereby forcing the use of what may be a less desirable flexible conduit assembly.
It remains desirable to further develop hard-line or rigid conduit assemblies that have the manipulative positioning advantages of a flexible assembly. It is further desirable to develop a conduit assembly that is more robust, has less parts, is less expensive and facilitates ease of assembly and maintenance with the assembly itself and/or connected components.